Karen and Jack
by Angel-Gal73
Summary: After Rick breaks up with Karen, Karen is devastated and never wants to fall in love again. But when Jack comforts Karen after the breakup, will Karen change her mind?YAY!My first HM fic! Note: This is FoMT, NOT HM64!


**Disclaimer:** If your wondering why theres no Author Notes, look at my profile and find out why!

717171717171717171717

Karen walked slowly down the road, sighing along the way.

Karen was still thinking about that horrible night...

7171717171717171717171717

"Rick!" said Karen, running up to her boyfriend. "Hi! Where were you? I've been waiting at the Inn forever!"

Rick waved shyly. "Hi Karen." he muttered.

Karen looked at Rick weirdly.

"Rick, is there something wrong?" Karen asked.

Rick quickly shook his head.

"Oh, no!" said Rick. "Theres nothing wrong Karen! Absolutely nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing!"

Karen gave him another weird look.

"Are you sure?" she said. " Because if there is, then maybe I can help..."

'NO!" yelled Rick, shocking Karen. "I mean, you can't help sweetie!"

"Oh?" said Karen. "And why not?"

"Because, um, because, well, you see...its because.." stuttered out Rick.

"Because of what?" asked Karen. "Tell me now Rick!"

"FINE!" yelled Rick once again. " Its because I..I...want us to break-up!"

Karen gasped. "W-what did you just say Rick?"

"Oh no..." said Rick. "Look, Karen, I didin't mean for it to come out like that..."

SLAP!

Karen slapped Rick staright across the face. Rick stood bac from Karen, rubbing the red mark on his face.

"How could you want to break-up with me Rick!" said Karen. " What in the world is wrong with me?"

"Oh, so you want to know whats wrong, huh?" Rick "Ok! Well, first of all, I am NOT going out with someone who gets drunk a lot! And second of all, you don't even remember hardly anything when your drunk, and third of all! I relized I don't really love you! I just have a crush on you! So there!"

Karen stood back from Rick, completly surprised at what he just said.

"Oh, Rick!" cried out Karen. "How could you just break my heart like that!"

'I'm sorry Karen!" said Rick. "But, its the truth, and we are over!"

Ann then barged in. "What the heck is happening in here?" she exclaimed.

"Oh its nothing Ann!" said Karen. "Except, me and Rick are breaking up and I never EVER want to see his stupid face again!"

Then, Karen ran out of the Inn, leaving Rick and Ann totally speechless.

7171717171717171717171717

Karens eyes looked watery at the thought of that horrible thing Rick said to her tonight.

"Thats it!" yelled Karen. " I'm never falling in love again!"

BAM!

The thunder was slowly turning into lightning, and the rain was getting harder.But still, Karen continued to walk on.

"Ow!" Karen said, as she tripped.

Now, the rain was getting a little more harder. And thats when Karen knew right away,that she needed to get home, and fast!

But, no matter how hard Karen tried, she always ended up tripping. And soon, there was wind along with the storm.

"Help!' Karen called out. But there was no answer. "Can someone help me? Please!'

"Karen!" called out a familer voice. "Where are you? Keep yelling! And I'll follow the sound of your voice.

Karen did what she was told, and continued yelling.

"Over here!" she screamed. "Help me!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed Karen by the arm. Startled, Karen quicklly turned around to see who it was. The person, was Jack.

"Oh, Jack!" exclaimed Karen, throwing her arms around Jack. "Thank god you came!"

"Well, duh!" said Jack. "Of course I came! After all, how could I not rescue someone trapped out in a storm?"

Karen blushed." Um, yeah, well, I have a reason to be out here!"

"Save it for later!" said Jack. "We need to get you over to my house quick!"

"Your home!" said Karen. "What about my Mom and Dad? They are probaly at the supermarket worrying about me!"

"We'll just have to worry about them later." said Jack, then he grabbed Karen and ran with her to his house. "Now, come on!"

71717171717171717171717

"Yes Shasha? Hi, its me Jack! Listen, Karen is here with me at my house so don't worry! Shes safe!" Jack said on the phone.

Karen sighed as she listened to Jack talk on the phone. She looked around his house. The house had one small room with a bed, T.V and a table. But there was also a bathroom and a kitchen too. It looked much better than when Jack first moved here! And this impressed Karen.

Suddenly, everything went dark. Karen nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Hello? Sasha?Sasha? SASHA!" yelled Jack in the phone. But there was no answer, the storm was so bad, that even the phones didin't work!

Karen now was more worried than ever. She was afraid of her parents still worrying about her, she was worried for Jacks poor animalas outiside in the barn, but most of all, she was worried about herself.What if the storm got even worser? What a horrible night this turned out to be!

Suddenly, Karen felt something jump on her lap. She shrieked.

"Karen!" exclaimed Jack. Then he grabbed a flashlight and ran over to Karen.

When Jack got there, he found Karen on the floor, with his dog laying on top of her shakeing.

Jack nearly laughed aloud.

"Its not funny!" said Karen glareing at Jack. She petted the dog, and the dog ran off and hid under the bed.

"Funny to me!" said Jack. Then he took a seat down next to Karen."Now Karen, tell me, why were you out there in that terrible storm?"

Karen suddenly looked stiff, her face went pale, and her eyes started to water.

"Karen?" said Jack. "Whats wrong? And don't hesitate to say no, because you owe me to tell me what happened! After all, I practily saved you from that storm remember?"

Karen held back the tears. She knew Jack was right! So, she took a deep breath, and blurted out the entire story.

After she was done telling the story, Jack gasped.

"Why, the nerve of that Rick!" exclaimed Jack. "I'm so sorry Karen, but, if you need anything, just ask me, ok?"

Karen wiped away the last of her tears. She gave Jack a warm smile.

"Thank you Jack!" said Karen. "Your so sweet!"

"No problem!" said Jack, And then, he gave Karen a comforting hug.

But when he gave Karen the hug, she felt something that she haven't felt in a long time. The same felt like when Rick used to hug her...

"_HUH?" _ Karen thought. "_I-I can't! I just can't! I couldn't possibly, be in...love with Jack?...Could I?_"

As Karen thought of it more, she shook her head. Karen couldn't love Jack! Besides, she said she would never fall in love again! She didin't want to get hurt again!

"_Still, Jack doesn't seem at all like Rick! he seemed nice, and careing, and handsome, and..wait! No! Stop it Karen! You know you don't love him! You just know it!" _said Karen. But when she took another look at Jack, she felt as if she were about to change her mind!

"Karen, Karen!" said Jack, waving his hand in Karens face. "Earth to Karen!"

Huh?" said Karen, stopping her stareing. "Oh, um, sorry Jack! I must of blanked out for a minute!"

"Its ok!" said Jack. "But, since you were busy stareing at me, I guess you didin't hear what I said!"

"Oh!" said Karen, blushing a deep shade of red. "Sorry! What,um, did you say?"

"Um, well, I said that maybe we should just go to bed.." started Jack.

"Oh, excellent idea!" said Karen. " I mean, good idea! But where should I sleep?"

"Hmm..good point. " said Jack. "Well, I'll tell you what! I'll let you sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor, ok?"

Karen smiled. "Thanks!"

Jack smiled back. "No problem!"

The the Jack turned out the lights, and the two slpet peacefully.

7171717171717171717171717

"NO! SHUT UP RICK!" screamed Karen in her sleep.

Jack shot up from his sleeping bag, and turned on the lights quickly.

"Karen!" said Jack. "Whats wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Karen nodded.

"Oh, Jack!" she cried out. "It was terrible! It was about Rick, and he kept on saying horrible things to me! And, no matter how hard I tried, he didin't seem to hear the things I said to him!And..and..it was so bad!"

Karen then burst into tears. Jack gave Karen a gentle hug.

"Oh Karen!" said Jack. "I'm so sorry! I mean, that dream, must've reminded you of this night?"

Karen nodded, wiping away the last of her tears. But then, as she felt Jacks warm, gentle hug, she had that feeling again.

_"Oh! Stop it Karen! You don't love Jack! You don't love Jack!" _thought Karen. "_Aw, who am I kidding! Face it, I love Jack, and theres nothing I can do about it!"_

Karen broke her and Jacks hug. "Um..Jack?"

"Yes Karen?" asked Jack.

Karen took a deep breath, and finally, after a few moments...

"I LOVE YOU JACK!" Karen cried out.

Jacks jaw dropped. " W-what did you just say Karen?"

Karen covered her mouth. "I didin't mean for it to come out like that! I swear! Its just that, well, I know I'm afraid of getting hurt again, but, I just can't help but love you Jack!"

Jack looked a little shocked at what Karen just said, but then, he grinned, and kissed Karen on the cheek.

"Karen," he said softly. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you too say that to me!"

Karen beamed. "Y-you mean? You've always loved me!"

Jack nodded. "Yes! Always! And don't worry Karen, I won't be a jerk like Rick! I'll be sure to make you happy! After all, I do love you!"

Karen smiled."Aw, Jack!"

Karen hugged Jack, and looked outside Jacks window,and noticed the thunderstorm has stopped, and the moon was shining bright.

"Hey, look!" said Karen, pointing to the moon. "Look at the beautiful moon!"

Jack and Karen both turned to the window, and rested on eachothers shoulders, as they watched the moon together.

Then, at the same time, they both said three,little words to eachother.

"I love you."


End file.
